Total Drama Highschool
by smileyboo101
Summary: What if the island never happened and the character we know and love were just in their last year of highschool? It's highschool anything is bound to happen.But when Duncan is a vampire and Gwen is a witch, will their past follow them and harm their friends? My first fanfic, please R&R !
1. The Day Alana Comes Home

**A/N :This is my first fanfic and I sooooooo nervous. It would be great if you would review and give me tips and hint and ideas. So wish me luck and enjoy !**

* * *

**The Day Alana Comes Home**

Courtney and Duncan walk into the diner and take the nearest booth. While in mid-sentence, Courtney's phone begins rings. "Hello?". "Guess who gets out of juvie today, Pansy?" the mysterious female on the other end of the end asked. Courtney quickly racked her brain to remember who used to call her Pansy. She couldn't help but look at Duncan's confused face. That's when it hit her. "Alana !" Courtney asked. "Who else, see you at home Pansy" After the quick response, Alana hung up the phone. Courtney grin was ear to ear. "What are you smiling for?" Duncan asked. "My sister's home and a party is in order". The over-achiever quickly being texting like a maniac. "You never talk about her much". Duncan watched Courtney's face drop. "Well, we aren't gonna discuss that tonight, maybe another time', Courtney rises up from the booth and out the door with Duncan trailing behind, 'for now we have supplies to pick up and some quick errands".

* * *

_I can't take it, take it, take no more_

_Never felt like, felt like this before_

_Come on get me, get me on the floor_

_DJ what you, what you waiting for_

_Oh…_ 'Bridge just let it ring' Geoff sad in-between kisses .Just as Bridgette was about to pull away the ringing stop. Geoff pulled Bridgette closer, deepening the kiss.

_I can't take it, take it, take no more_

_Never felt like, fe- _Bridgette pulls away from Geoff fast enough before he had the chance to pull her back down. "Hello?"

"Bridgette…I was hoping that Geoff would answer, is he with you? Courtney asks politely. Bridgette hands Geoff the phone, with a low "Its court". "Court, this better he important we were kinda busy" Geoff says in a low grumpy voice. "You two need a break from sucking face all day, anyways I'm throwing a party and I need you to be over spreading the word". "No problem, Court is that all? I mean I could help with the music or get the booze?". "Don't worry all that is covered, I promise I'll make you proud". "I hope so..mhm….will do…see you at 9…mhm..bye". Bridgette looks at Geoff with curiosity on her face, "What was that all about ?" . Geoff starts at Bridgette admiringly, watching the few stray hairs fall, framing her face. "What?" Bridgette asks becoming self-conscience. "Your beautiful". Before Bridgette could reply, the two were intertwined in an intense make-out session.

* * *

Alana steps out of her burgundy Porsche and walks up the stairs of this unknown home. She knocks on the door and waits 5 seconds before knocking again, knowing she was supposed to wait patiently, but Alana never was the type to have patience. She pulled her up burgundy tube top that hung to her busty figure and pulled her tight black mini shirt down before the door opened. The lady on the other side of the door and just stared at her. "Are you gonna say something?" Alana asked the midaged woman. "That's just the thing Lana, I don't know what exactly what you want me to say" .The midaged woman just watched as Alana shifted her weight onto her other foot. "Well at least let me come in, I came all the way from Miami the least you can do is offer me some water, gosh mom have you lost your southern hospitality? Alana said with a smirk before entering the home. She looked around. 'Nothing like the house in Miami' Alana thought. She found her way to the kitchen, where her mother was waiting with a cup of tea. 'Sit, we have much to discuss' Alana's mother demanded. Alana's throat quickly went dry, 'great….' She thought before sitting down. "Mom can you please respect my decision to forget about the past and go on ? I want to finish my senior year and go on to college and I will be out of your precious greying hair" Alana proposed. "You can't dodge what happened forever Alana; you will have to own up one day. But I will respect your decision and you can stay here. The school year is almost over anyways; I won't have to deal with you for much longer anyways". "Thanks May, I mean mom." "You know the typical rules, but so you know Courtney and Nicolette don't live here, it's just me and your dad" May replied wiggling her eyebrows. "NO, do you guys like walk around naked?" Alana asked slightly raising her voice suddenly feeling sick. " Yes, when you have kids and get your own home maybe one day you will understand-' Alana interrupting by yelling 'LA LA LA'. May couldn't help but laugh. Alana stops yelling and looks at her mother. Alana was a spitting image of May. Same mocha skin, jet-black hair with bottomless deep black eyes, as Alana looked closer she could see her mother's wrinkles. "Well at least you don't look too bad for an old woman" Alana remarks before leaving the kitchen and towards her car to retrieve her things. "I've missed you too honey". A small smile began to creep upon May's face and she returned to chopping vegetables.

After unpacking and a few hours of relaxing, Alana began to get dressed to go to Courtney's. After she got out of the shower, she got a knock on her door. "LANA!" It was Courtney, and she looked as plain as ever. Her hair was umber brown with highlights, her deep abyss eyes and a nerdy conservative outfit. That was not the Courtney Martinez that Alan knew. 'Pansy, what do you have on?' Alana asks as she spins Courtney around getting a full view of her outfit. 'Well how about giving me a makeover?" Courtney wasn't really into it, but she would do it just to put a smile on her sister's face. "Is this what Canada did to you?'. 'No, motherhood did'. 'Courtney, you have curves in all the right places, I'm just gonna do a little adjusting, nothing major I promise'. Courtney knew Alana was not going to keep her promise, there was no such thing as little to her. Everything had to be big and extravagant, a lifestyle Courtney had once been in. But things changed, and so did she. Some things Courtney struggles to forget, now that Alana's back there's definitely no chance of getting away from it. "So Courtney what exactly about that night do you remember?" Alana asked in a flat voice. "Alana we don't have to- "Court I need to". Hearing the desperation in her sister's voice, Courtney couldn't help but tell about the horrible moment in her life that has scarred her forever.

* * *

**A/n: So that was just the beginning, I hope it grabbed at least half of your attention, so review and thank you so much for taking your time to read this !**


	2. Courtney's Memory

**Chapetr 2 and Im excited. Honestly even if i dont get reviews im still gonna right. Thats right, Im self motivated...well for now at least. ok well its like 5 in the morning so this is it until I wake up again, good night and happy reading!**

* * *

**Courtney's Memory**

As Alana was styling her hair, Courtney was sitting in a chair remising about the past.

(Courtney's P.O.V)

_It was only two years ago, but I remember it as is it all happened yesterday. I was 16 and pregnant. The father of my children Zach wasn't really there throughout my pregnancy, he never really wanted to be apart of it._

_I was sitting out on my balcony, when it all started. My water just broke, I thought. No NO NOOO. After that moment, things began to move fairly quickly. James rushed me into his car and the pain became more intense. I had to call Zach. After mulitple rings I got nothing but his answering machine, what is left to do expect leave a message. 'Hey Zach, its Courtney as soon as you get this get to the hospital because my water just broke, ok? Bye.' I hung up the phone and quickly began to worry. Why did he not answer? Is this about the fight we had last night? These thoughts began to boggle my mind just as another contraction gave through.'Am amazed at how calm you are right now'. James was the sweet yet stalkerish neighborhood boy that I've been friends with forever. He was one of my closest friends. 'Did you call Alana?' James asked through his intense stare at me before starring back at the road. I dialed her number and she answers on the second ring. 'It's Lana, talk to me'. 'Alana I'm going into labor' 'Court Im in the middle of a poker game, you cant just hold the baby in?'. She was kidding right? 'Alana I cant control when he comes out'. She dramatically sighs, 'Fine give me 10 minutes'. She hung up before I could tell her about Zach. I hope he got my message..._

_It wasn't long before I was in a hospital room and the doctor told me this is where we wait, dilating is always the longest part of the process. I didn't want to wait, I wanted this baby out! Hours were passing so slowly, everyone was here my Mom, Dad, James, Bryon, Aurora, and Alana but where was Zach? 'Alana did he answer his phone?' 'No'. That was the last thing I heard before a wave of utter pain went over me. The doctor rushed in and went down to see how things we going. He came back up with a smile on his face "Its time". The nurses cleared everyone but Alana and James from the room as I was about to give birth. I pushed as drops of sweat began falling down my forehead. James was gently rubbing my arm and Alana was holding my leg getting all the action. I pushed again and finally it was over. Nickolas André Smith was born, my pride and joy even if his father wasn't there I wouldn't leave him. Just as the nurse was about to hand me my new baby boy, I got the feeling again.I crunged over in pain, while the doctor checks to see what's wrong. 'There's another', he says. The doctor signals the nurse. Another? Another baby? 'What do you mean another baby, I hadn't planned for this !' Before I knew it I was pushing out baby number two, my second pride and joy, Nicolette Adrianna Smith. I was no longer 16 and pregnant, I was 16 and a mother of twins!_

_I was laying down in that cold hospital bed, holding my twins. Nickolas and Nicolette. They were gorgeous. Nick had little patches of black hair on his head and these deep ocean blue eyes and a light tan. Nicole had a little bit more hair and her eyes were a lighter ocean blue than Nick's but she had the same tan. They were beautiful, and they were never going to leave my side. After what seems like hours of admiring my children, the nurse had to take them. I didnt want to let them go, but I was so tired. I watched as she left with my babies and a tear escaped my eye. Thats was the happiest day of my life._

_3 Months past and the twins were rapidly growing and Zach was nowhere to be seen. But today was the day I decided that things were gonna change. Alana, James, the twins and I went to Zach house. Worst decision ever._

_Alana was the first out the car and quickly began bamming on Zach's door, I was right behind her. Some girl answered, she had blonde hair that stopped just above her shoulders and these piercing bluish-green eyes. She had an accent, but I couldn't quite put my finger on from where. "Can I help you?" 'Yes, who exactly are you?' Alana asked the petite girl, you could hear her rage snaking through her voice. 'Well, I'm-'. Alana didn't even give the girl a chance to answer before calling her names and demanding that she see Zach. The girl wasn't a push over at all and the two began to argue. Just then Zach came outside. It felt like the wind was knocked out of me. Every time I see him, I get that feeling but remember Courtney you aren't here for pleasure this is strictly business. But look at his eyes! They were a clear ocean blue just like the twins. He was wearing his dog collar that he NEVER took off, an old V-neck t-shirt and pants. Boy did he look hot, but remember Courtney you're here for business. I began to walk towards him. 'Why are you here?' His tone was so harsh, I have never heard him sound so mean. 'What the fuck do you mean why are we here?' Alana quickly replied letting her temper get the best of her. ' Three months ago Courtney gave birth to your twins, Zach, TWINS. It's been three months and now it's time for you to step up and actually be a father'. Zach just stared at Alana. It was my turn to try. 'Zach, I've been on my own since day one the least you can do is acknowledge that they are yours' I sounded angrier than I actually though I was. 'Courtney what do you want me to do? I'm not ready to be a father'. He sounded slightly scared but I could tell he was mad but what about? 'Zach I'm sixteen, do you think I wanted to start a family this early? 'Well that's not my problem now'_

_My eyes went wide, and tears began to form but I refuse to let him see me cry. My face felt hot and my emotions were juggled, I didn't know what to do. I stared straight into those ocean blue eyes I loved so much and forcefully slapped him. He fell to the ground and the blonde girl quickly can to his side. That made me angrier. 'You bastard, how dare you! You can treat me like dirt go ahead, but I will not let you drag these kids down like that, you are no better than your own father'. That's when I knew I struck a nerve. He quickly got up and was ready to strike back. Alana jumped in front of me and said 'You touch her and I promise to you, I will be seen leaving in a police car and you being rolled into an ambulance'. 'I wasn't gonna touch her! , but how dare she talk about my father Alana, you're my best friend you know-'. Alana quickly interrupted him. 'Zach that friendship is gone' The words she spoke were so cold and there was no doubt in my mind that she didn't mean them. That struck another nerve, one more and things were gonna actually get physical. 'Well fuck you, you, and you all of you. I don't want them, they are not my responsibility, now please leave '.I could tell Zach was trying to hold his anger in, I start walking back towards the car. "I'm not going anywhere, we are either going to settle this as adults or else'. Alana crossed her arms and stared back at Zach. The twins began to cry and my breast began to feel heavy. Feeding time. 'Alana lets go, I need to pump'. I pleaded as I rushed back to the car. 'Fine, but don't think this is over Zach'. Alana stomped back towards the car, and we quickly and smoothly exited out of this drive away and onto the road. That car ride home was a deadly silent. The twins and James were asleep, I was too tired to talk but Alana was planning. She was planning something big._

_Later that night, I heard a noise down stairs and I went to see what it was. I stopped at the bottom of the stairs to see some of Alana's old friends, some faces that I thought were still behind bars. That's when it hit me, Alana called The Mob to go and scare Zach or something. I couldn't follow them but I could warn Zach. I quickly ran back up the stairs and grabbed my phone….No answer. Of course, I try and try to reach him again but I get nothing except his answering machine. I stay awake worrying all night, until I get a phone call for the local detention facility. It was Alana. 'Court, I'm sorry but I had to, after all he's done'. I reassure her everything was fine and she would be out in no time. 'Courtney I don't know why I did what I did, but I was out for blood'. She told me, her and the mob were just gonna shake him up, but things got out of hand when Zach and the blonde came outside. They ended up burning down his house and he ended up bruised pretty badly, so did the blond girl. Some of the mob was able to get away, but Alana was one of the few that did get caught. 'I'll get everything straight by tomorrow ok'? I reassured Alana as she was on the verge of tears. 'Alright Pansy.' I could hear her slightly smile. 'And Alana, thank you'. That was the last day I heard from Alana._

_The attorneys couldn't get her out her charges her too high. Alana was getting a year sentence, and there was nothing we could do about it. A week after the whole situation went down, Zach comes by. He said he was moving and he would make a deal with me. I was still in shock that he was even in my house that I really wasn't listening to what he was saying. 'I'll take one of the twins to live with me while the other stays with you'. I began to process what he just told me. 'Does this mean that you're ready to own up to your responsibility?' I watched him think about his next answer, he obviously didn't think this through. 'Do you even know how to raise a child' I asked. 'I'm moving back in with my parents, so they will be a great help, look I know I said some things and I take everything back, but I ready now to be a father'. He sounded so confident and ready, but was he really? Was I really about to give up one of my children so quickly? What choice did I have? 'Deal, I raise one and you raise one. Then maybe later in life they will get to meet each other' I smile a bit, his facial expression however doesn't change. _

_That was that. That was the last day I saw Nickolas. I watched Zach carry my son out that door with everything. Nick's things and Nick my baby boy, my pride and joy._

After retelling all Courtney remembered to Alana, she found myself lying in bed crying. Alana was lying next to her, facing away. Courtney calmed myself down and shook Alana. Then she began to move. 'Did you sleep through the whole story?' Courtney was completely fascinated. 'How do you ask me to tell me the story then fall asleep?'. 'Your version isn't as exciting as mine, that is all' Alana replied while wiping the sleep out of her eyes. 'Do you like what I did?'. Courtney forgot all about the makeover, she got up and stood in front of a full length mirror. Courtney was no longer a brunette, she had jet black hair like her mom. A black tube top with crimson sparkly detail that clung to Courtney's busty figure. A pair of sparkly crimson skinny jeans that clearly showed off Courtney's curves and she had on a pair of classic back pumps. 'I did good, makes you remember those times we had at home?' Alana remarked with a smile. Courtney remembered all those nights the duo secretly got into the hottest clubs in Miami, while wearing outfits like the one she was wearing now. 'I like it, it's great for tonight'. Courtney was so excited surprise Alana. 'What's tonight?' There was pure curiosity in Alana's voice. 'Party at my place and it's all for you Alana. Happy Birthday' !


	3. Happy Birthday Alana

**Chapter 3 :D Now things are really about to get started Enjoy !**

* * *

**Happy Birthday Alana**

_(Courtney's P.O.V)_

Alana and I drive down to my house. And if I must say walking in six inch heels is difficult if you haven't done it in a while. As we pull into my house, I warn her. "Alana, you are about to be overwhelmed by my friends, they know nothing of my past or Nicole so please keep your mouth shut".

"Don't be ashamed of where you come from "Alana replies with a stern face.

"Yes Alana because coming from the lovely rich side of Miami, Florida is so bad". There was sarcasm snaking through my voice.

"Ok, point taken. It's your soul that has to deal with this, not mine". Alana stepped out of the car and began walking inside my house.

I just sat in the car, thinking about why I haven't told my friends about my past. It's not like they wouldn't understand, would they? I step out of the car and feel the cool November air hit my face. I sudden get a bad feeling about tonight. So I just shake it off and walk into the house to see the party has just started without me.

The strobe lights were going, music was blasting, and everything was perfect. "Great party, Court!". I turn around to see Geoff with his arm around Bridgette's waist. I smile at the happy couple, " Have you two seen Duncan?". Geoff signals me straight ahead, I smile and move forward. I begin to get knocked and pushed from all directions. Gosh how many people did I invite? I kept walking to see Alana snuggled up close to a guy with a familiar green mohawk. As I move closer…I began to see that Alana is snuggled up close to….DUNCAN. I just stared at the two, waiting for either of them to recognize me. Alana was the first to look up and notice me. Her face was beaming bright and she was full of joy. "Dunkie-boo I want you to meet my sister, Courtney".

* * *

_(Duncan's P.O.V)_

I looked at Courtney scared for dear life. I didn't know what to say so I just modded. I didn't know that Alana was Courtney's older sister, I swear I didn't. Yeah they look alike, now with them together I can see the resemblance. They both had freckles, same tan, eyes and body types. From reading Courtney facial expression I could see she was VERY upset, but boy did she look hot. Duncan you cant think like that right now. I just looked at Courtney's face. Boy was I was so in for it. I quickly stood up and away from Alana.

"P-Princess, heyy" I tried to play it smooth.

"So you and Alana know each other"? Courtney folded her arms over her chest.

"Yeah actually he is my boyfriend from juvie, I told you all about him Court, I thought you knew since you invited him". Alana was clearly oblivious to the situation. Courtney looked at me with hawk eyes. I didn't do anything, what could I do. I was just caught red-handed.

"Well Dunkie-Boo, anything you want to say"? Courtney said in a mocking voice. She looked like she was waiting for me to say something. I scratched the back on my head. What did she want me to say ?

* * *

_(Courtney's P.O.V)_

I was furious with Duncan! Did our relationship mean nothing to him ? He shook his head. Was he choosing her over me? I don't think so.

"Alana, this is Duncan and he is MY boyfriend." Alana and I just stared at Duncan.

"Well isn't this a coincidence" He voice was shaky.

"Wow I'm sorry Court, but me and Duncan have been together for like 2 years now" What we she trying to say, that she gets to have him ? "Duncan you didn't tell her? We stayed in contact and everything, he even came to visit me" I starred at Duncan with vicious eyes.

"You told me it was a family trip! ". I was very loud and captured the attention of others that were around us.

"It was! look can we talk about this outside" Duncan said in a hushed tone, noticing the others that were watching us.

"No! Duncan this is serious. You basically have been cheating on me, all this time." I was yelling now. Completely full of rage, but I knew I had to calm myself down.

* * *

_(Alana's P.O.V)_

I watched as Courtney was getting angrier by the second. I wasn't that angry about the situation. I knew about the other woman, but I knew that I was his main girl. I didn't know the other girl was my sister. Maybe I should be angrier, but Im not.

"So this whole time you didn't tell her about us, but I knew about her" I was complete astonished. Courtney looked at me with complete hatred " You knew about me but you're still with him ?" The music officially stopped along with the strobe lights and two people I didn't know came towards me holding a cake.

* * *

_(Courtney's P.O.V)_

Everyone around began singing happy birthday. I was full of mixed emotions, so I went on my first instinct. Alana blew out her candles and people began snapping pictures. I scoop my hand in the cake and slap Duncan right in the face with it. The whole crowd gasped.

"WE'RE OVER" I look over to my sister and words just don't come. I storm upstairs, ready to throw a punch at anyone that comes to me. I slam the door and curl up onto my bed.

* * *

_(Alana's P.O.V)_

People we looking around frantically. "Come on its still my birthday, let's celebrate!". I had to get this crowd going, this party was horrible, but she tried. I wonder if Courtney's gonna be okay? I didn't mean to hurt her, but he's mine. I wipe my finger on Duncan's face and put the icing in my mouth.

"Butterscotch, my favorite". He gives me this look and walks upstairs, of course I follow him. He walks into the bathroom, I notice a closed a door and instantly know its Courtney's. I walk in, hoping for a chance to apologize. Boy was I wrong.

"Pansy can we talk?". She sits up from her bed and I can instantly tell she's been crying.

"Lets talk about how fucked up it is that you steal MY boyfriend?".

"Technically he was my boyfriend first, so I didn't steal anyone".

"Can you even acknowledge that Im hurting right now? I just broke up with my boyfriend of almost two years; as my sister you could at least show some sympathy". She stood up in a defensive stance; she really didn't want to start with me.

"Yeah Courtney, two years and he knows nothing about the real you, two years and you have been putting on the façade," I chuckle, " Seems like a relationship full of lies if you ask me".

"You're the one to talk, you were in juvie the whole time, who knows that other girls he may have !".

"Well you seemed more concerned about that than me, I know Duncan inside and out, and he knows me. Everything about me, no secrets no lies."

* * *

_(Courtney's P.O.V)_

I wanted to smack that smirk off her face. It took everything in me to resist.

"Alana please just leave". She simply obeyed my order, just as I thought I could cry in peace Duncan came in my room.

"I don't want to argue with you" He cleaned the cake off his face and was giving me sad eyes. Did he not understand how serious this is right now?

"You're not arguing with me because you don't have no fucking argument, you cheated on me who knows how many times, lied to me COUNTLESS times, anything else you wanna add to the list?" I stared at him, inching closer to him face.

"No, but I want you to know I'm sorry" Duncan hung his head in shame.

"I don't want to hear ANYTHING you have to say to me Duncan, YOU'RE DEAD TO ME". I walked past him and opened the door. "Now please exit my house and do not come back, thank you" I slammed the door as soon as he walked through it. I sat on the bed and ran my fingers through my hair. Tears started to escape my eyes, but what was I crying for? It was his lost, I look into the mirror and see how hot I look. Maybe I can still have some fun tonight.

* * *

_(Bridgette's P.O.V)_

I don't know what is going on! So Duncan was secretly dating Courtney's sister Alana while she was in juvie? Ugh they are so complicated. Good thing the party was cut short, because my head was starting to hurt. There was only Geoff, Trent, Gwen and I left. Of course we stayed behind to see how Courtney was holding up.

"I hope she's okay" Trent looked concerned, while circling by the stairs.

"She's fine, stop worrying" Gwen didn't look too happy about Trent's reaction. Trouble in Paradise? While deep in thought I see Courtney come down the stair out of the corner of my eye. We all greet her with hugs and our faces were full of concern.

"I'm fine; I was actually planning on going to a club and getting my mind off things". We stared at Courtney, shocked.

"You sure it's not too early to go clubbing, I mean you two broke up less than 20 minutes ago" I reassure her.

"Bridge I'll be fine, Im just gonna clean up and head out" She pushed past us.

"Well we cleaned up for you, so I guys we will see you at school Monday…" Trent had a bit of confusion in his voice as he walked with everyone toward the door.

"Thanks guys, really" Courtney smiled at us, but I could tell she was really hurting inside.

"No prob" I reply before shutting the door, making a mental-note to call her later.

* * *

_(Courtney's P.O.V)_

I sat on my couch and brawled my eyes out. I couldn't believe at how fast things changed. I went from happy and cheerful to gloomy and angry. All over some boy. That's the thing; he wasn't just some boy to me. He was- I couldn't let myself finish the thought. I walked into the nearest bathroom and cleaned myself up. Can't go out with smudged mascara. After applying another coat, I called my mom to tell her to watch Nicole for a few more hours. It was only 11, plenty of time to have fun. I grabbed my things and headed for the door, leaving those troubled memories behind me. Because the old Courtney was back.


	4. The Truth Is I

**Im so happy I was starting to get some reviews, I was starting to doubt myself ! Thanks to those who inspired me to continue to write :D Now into the next chapter !**

* * *

**_(Courtney's P.O.V)_**

_I threw a wish in the well_

_Don't ask me I'll never tell_

_I looked at you as it fell_

_And now you in my wa-_

I slammed down on the snooze button on my alarm clock. I turned over facing the ceiling. 'Day 3 without Duncan' I thought. Clubbing was a bust, no hot guys just old ladies. Kinda creepy, I thought as I rolled out of bed. Saturday and Sunday, I just spent crying my eyes out. Yeah I wasn't ashamed to admit it! I opened my window to see my neighbor's son cutting the grass. Um I never really noticed him until now. I stared at his hard-as-steel six pack, toned muscles, lean body as he glistened in….WAIT stay focused Courtney.

I walked into Nicole's room to see her sleeping peacefully. My little angel, I didn't want to wake her. See Nicole was…well, special. She always said she had special powers, but what 3 year old didn't think that. She was a 3 year old, stuck in a 6 year old's body. I know it's confusing; she just grew up so fast, literally. She really smart and athletic, no thanks to her Uncle and Duncan. Gosh did she look like Zach. She has sunkissed skin for being outside all the time, these glorious ocean blue eyes, and long silky jet black hair. I walked over to my angel to wake her, but she was already up like always.

"You know I'm up when the sun's up mommie" she giggled.

"I know" I reply with a smile and make my way into the kitchen. I look through my refrigerator for something to cook and started getting ready for today. Ok well mostly, I had to get ready to face Duncan.

* * *

**_(Trent's P.O.V)_**

"Morning Babe, do you want me to pick you up from school?". I grabbed a bagel from the toaster and started getting ready to leave.

"No, I…I have some things to handle actually". Me and Gwen have been dating for a while, but lately things just haven't been the same.

"Gwen I've only seen you like once this week, what's going on ?". I missed her, but I was starting to get the feeling that she was avoiding me.

"Nothing Trent, I just have some things to handle, see you at school ?" I heard her smile a bit, but I was still unsure. I heard a muffled voive in the background. I began to panic.

"Yeah, I guess, bye" . I'll admit I was a bit upset, but I wasn't wanna let this get the best of me.

"What's wrong honey, you seem a little down" My mom was in my door way, starring at me with worried eyes.

"Oh just Gwen", I shook my head, "Its nothing, is Bre ready for school ?".

"No, I made her change her outfit again, why do girls consist on buying the tightest skimpiest outfits they see?".

"Just tell her I'm on the car" I peck my mom on the cheek and head out the door without a response to her question. I sat in the Hummer, I couldn't help but think of Gwen. What could she be up to?

* * *

**_(Gwen's P.O.V)_**

I began to circle my bedroom floor. I can't stand the pressure of something I couldn't control. All the secrets and lies. I cant ! I stopped circling at look at my phone, I got the deep longing to grab it and call Trent and tell him everything. But how could I tell Trent something that I couldn't admit to myself. I looked into my mirror. If I tell him then other secrets will unveil. I couldn't risk that, but I'm tired of lying….

* * *

**_(Bridgette's )_**

As I stormed through the halls of Wawanakwa High, I couldn't help but think about the fight Geoff and I got into earlier. It was stupid and I was being so subborn. I wanted nothing but to jump onto his arms and apologize for everything. I walked toward the front of the school, knowing he would be there . I went to his usual hangout spot, and he wasn't there. I got distracted when I heard someone around the corner, sounds like they were making out. The curiosity got the best of me and I quickly turned the corner to see…"GEOFF". He quickly pulled away, looking distraught.

"Babe, I thought that she was you" He said quickly, pushing the other blonde away. I felt my cheeks getting hot.

"She looks nothing- I began to actually look at the girl. She had similar blonde hair that hung to the middle of her back, similar body type to mine, but it wasn't until I looked into her eyes.

"Kristy" I yelled in a high pitched voice.

" Bridge, how are you?". I hugged her and all out childhood memories started flooding back, but I simply pushed them away for another day. Geoff just starred at us with confusion.

"Did I miss something?" His gace was crunched in an ugly way.

"Geoff you were shoving your tongue down my sister Kristina's throat" I looked at him with cold eyes. Just because I was happy, didn't mean I was letting him get away with this.

"Well about that.." He scratched the back of his head, that was a signal that he was about to lie.

"Just save it, we will talk later" Geoff simply walks away and I turn, ready to scowl at Kristy. I turned to see her crying. I instantly turn sympathetic.

"Kristy what's the matter?" She looked up at me with her blood shot hazel eyes.

"I just…it's nothing but bad memories but Im so happy I FINALLY get to see my twin sister after all these years" . She drew me into a bone-crushing hug. Maybe I could be mad at her later, now was the time to embrace the moment. Just as I started hugging her back, the bell rang. 'So much for embracing the moment' I mumbled.

* * *

**_(Courtney's P.O.V)_**

I walked into my first period class, and sat at my usual set in the front row .Today was regular do, however today I decided to dress…differently. I was wearing this beautiful high-low abstract print dress with 4 inch nude heels. I looked completely casual, yet dressy. It was time for a change, it was time for old Courtney to come back. The bell rang and the rest of the class flooded into the classroom. It wasn't until 15 minutes into the class that Duncan and Alana come into the room hand in hand. My heart sank, I don't know why I thought that he would just jump right back on my side…I wanted him- Courtney stop! You need to listen. I open my notebook to begin taking notes. As I flip through the pages I see doodles and Duncan's and I name surrounded my hearts. I sigh, and rip all those pages out of my notebook and continued to listen to the lesson with a empty heart and deep desires.

* * *

**_(Duncan's P.O.V)_**

Courtney hasn't looked back at me once. I kept making Alana giggle, hoping that would catch her attention, but she didn't budge. The bell ring and everyone left the classroom. "See you at lunch?" I tear my eyes away from Courtney who hasn't left yet and look at her sister. I nod towards her and plant a deep kiss on her lips. I watched as she left the room. We were the only two people in the room and tension was thick.

"Did you have to stare at me all period?". She stood up from her seat, so I got a chance to see her whole outfit. Boy, did she look gorgeous.

"I just couldn't stop looking at your new dress" I snapped back.

"Well if you must know, I wore this on our first date…". I starred at the dress, ugh smooth move Duncan, smooth move.

"Yeah, so how have things been going?". I tried to make small talk, seeing if she missed me.

"Actually I was cleaning my room, and I have a box of your things I think you might want. If you could come by and pick it up , you know that's if you want it" She had a straight face, but her eyes were telling me differently.

"Yeah I'll get back to you on that" and with that, I left the room. I stormed down the hallway and to my next class. Did I just run away? I did..

* * *

_**(No one's P.O.V)**_

Lunch had to be the most awkward time of the day for our highschoolers. You didn't know where to sit, who to sit with, or if you fitted in; But there was one table in particular that didn't know what was about to happen. There was a mysterious girl lurking in the cafeteria, that everyone noticed, but no one said anything. She had on a black tank top with light grey skinny jeans, black converse and a navy blue jacket. She had unusual violet eyes and hair that covered one of her eyes that stopped at little below her shoulders. She was looking for someone in particular, she just kept roaming the cafeteria until she found her.

* * *

**_(Courtney's P.O.V)_**

I sat down next to Bridgette and another blonde headed girl. "Courtney this is Kristina my twin sister" . I shook hands with her, "Hi, I've heard so much about you. Its nice to finally meet you."

"Yeah well I'm nothing like she says". After that comment, there was an awkward silence between us three. Somehow Bridgette mustered up the courage to say "So do you miss him?". I flinched a bit, but acted like it was nothing.

"No, I'm actually gonna clean my room of everything that reminds me of him". I continues to eat my lunch.

"That's always the first step after you brawl your eyes out" Kirsty was the one who made the comment. 'Boy do they sound alike' I thought.

"So who was the lucky guy?" . As if right on cue Alana and Duncan sat next to her and the table got awkwardly silent again.

* * *

**_(Alana's P.O.V)_**

It was obvious they were talking about us. Anyone could have guessed it. So I was gonna be the loud mouth of the table and be abnioxious . "So you must be Bridgette" I nod toward one of the blondes.

"Yeah I am and this is my twin sister Kristina". She looks toward Duncan.

"Kristina this is my friend Duncan and his girlfriend/ Courtney's sister Alana, Duncan and Alana this is my sister Kristina". We both just smiled and nodded towards her, there was nothing to say since I didn't know her, apparently she was new. I looked at her closely, she was wearing a purple hoodie with dark blue skinny jeans and purple converse. I looked deeper….she's running from something. I didn't step out of the trance until I heard Kristy call my name.

"Alana how old are you?" .

"I just turned 19 last Friday actually, Courtney threw me a killer party, you should have came" I was mentally throwing daggers at Courtney.

"Oh yeah Kristy, I has everything, great food music, booze oh and boyfriends stealing sisters and lying deceitful boyfriends" Courtney had a smug look on her face.

"Well I'm happy not so none of that matters" Duncan kissed me on my forehead.

"So that whole relationship meant nothing to you Duncan?" Courtney voice was cold and she was ready for war. Before Duncan could reply, Gwen rushed to our table with worry on our face.

* * *

**_(Gwen's P.O.V)_**

"Hey guys" I sat down slightly shaking. I couldn't let them see me like this. However I had to hurry before she found me.

"Gwen this is-" I cut her off " Kristina and I have first period together" I slightly smile towards her. I see Trent coming this way, but I have more important things to handle.

"Duncan remember those things we discussed" . His head shot up.

"Its happening" I mumbled hoping only Duncan would hear me. He must have because he intanstly stood up. Alana grabbed him arm.

"Babe, you two have been together all weekend. Am I your girlfriend or is she?". Ugh even Courtney wasn't this clingy. Little did they know about the truth. He whispered something in her ear and made her giggle, a ripple of jealousy went through me. I shook it off as Trent sat down, and kissed his cheek and left with Duncan to handle business.

* * *

**_(Trent's P.O.V)_**

Gwen kissed my cheek and left with Duncan, like she has for like the last few months. As time went by she started ditching me, more and more frequently.

" What's wrong Trent" Courtney looked at me with concerning eyes. Not to mention she was looking gorgeous today...'Yeah Trent, you're friend looks nice today' I reminded myself.

"Oh nothing its just that I haven't spent time with Gwen in days, she even messed our anniversary" I sounder sadder than I actually was. The girls just sighed and felt pity upon me.

"So what are you gonna do?" Bridgette looked fully concerned.

"I'm not going to leave her if that's what your leading towards, I love her too much". I got a row of 'Ahh's' from the girls.

"Be careful Trent, she might have some secrets that you don't know about"Courtney was getting angier as she was talking.

"Someone's still sour" Alana mumbled. Courtney scowled at Alana and said " Trent regardless of what happens, you will have Bridgette, Geoff, Kristy and I".

"What about me?" She almost seemed hurt when she said it.

"What about you?" Courtney got up to throw her food away and simply left the cafeteria leaving multiple stares behind her, and I was one of them.


	5. The Truth IsII

**I got some very inspiring reviews, and I am continuing to write. I can finally get the plot going. Hope you enjoy R&R**

* * *

(Duncan's P.O.V)

I saw her, she fit in just like any other student. The only thing that made her stand out were her eyes. They were a deep violet and looked as cool as December. I caught her attention and she quickly came towards me. "Why are you here?" I growled at her, hoping to install some fear in her. She was completely unaffected yet had a sickening smile.

"In the situation you two are in, I suggest you be more than kind to me".

"I'm not sucking up to anyone".

"So I guess you two don't need my help, I understand" She turns to walk away and bumped right into Gwen.

"You know that's not how things work Alisa, you work for me". Gwen had her business face and I was all for it.

"Well it's time to change the rules, since things have changed" She smirked.

"What do you mean things have changed?"

"Haven't you heard Princess? There is someone , something, a force killing _our_ kind on Earth and they aren't killing discreetly. Infact they're leaving clues", the girl lifted her cold violet eyes to meet Gwen's, "and they are coming for you".

* * *

(Gwen's P.O.V)

My heart sank to the bottom of my stomach. Someone is killing innocent people, because of me.

"Does the counsel have any idea who it is? I need protection, what- ". Alisa held her hand up to stop me from rambling.

"I was your protection, but I don't have to be, it's my call. The counsel has an idea, but it's just an idea. There's no physical evidence. If I were you two, I would go back to Terri Dei Mostri and lay low".

"We can't, we have too much here" Duncan looked distraught and concerned.

"You have a sleazy girlfriend that just got of juvie and you have a boyfriend that questions your motives, yeah you two have soo much going on" I didn't like her sarcastic tone.

"What about Crystal and Onyx?" My skin flushed when Duncan said their names, my mind began to drift back to the memory, but I quickly pushed it away.

"They are fine, well Crystal is at least. She is with the Prince, but Onyx is well actually he's been lost for weeks".

"WHAT?" Duncan and I were screamed to the top of our lungs, getting the attention of the whole cafeteria. Alisa pulled us outside, away from starring eyes. I began to feel tears being to form in my eyes.

"When the hell was anybody going to inform me that my son is missing?".

"Well first of all, we are not a daycare. Your child, your problem. Second, he runs away all the time, if you were with him more often than you would know that. Third, it's not like we don't have a general idea of where he is". I was lost for words. For the first time I, Gwen Hudson, was lost for words. I wanted to slap Alisa in the face. But the fact that I knew Alisa could take a whole football team, I decided against it.

"Could you please just bring him back home that would be best for us regarding everything that is going on" Duncan was taking control of things, since I was unable to.

"Yeah, that will be on the top of my To-Do List". There goes the sarcasm again. I backed her against the wall, letting my anger get the best of me.

"Do you not understand how serious this is right now? One more smart comment from you and I will rip you of your status! Do you understand me?" She didn't show an ounce of fear; instead she had some words of her own to say.

"How can YOU of the entire royal family, rip me of my status? You're nothing but a princess, not even a first standing one" What is she saying, of course I'm next to take the throne. She must have seen the confusion in my face "The little princess doesn't know, Dan's correlation is in 2 weeks, as the new King of Terri Dei Mostri." My mind went blank. "Now as for taking orders from someone that has NO power over me, I have two words for you" She had my pent up against a pole and got dangerously close to my face, "Fuck Off". She flashed her fangs at me.

* * *

(Courtney's P.O.V)

I was behind this bush the whole time, I heard everything. But once I saw her fangs I yelped. I couldn't help it, they looked so real. But they weren't… vampires aren't real! Duncan must have heard me and came over to the bush. I stood up before he got to me.

"What are you doing here?"

"Well duh this IS school!".

"What did you see?"

"Do-"I was stopped by the fang chick.

"Are you Courtney?" How did she know my name?

"Yes..." I answered nervously.

"How do you know her?" Duncan's voice was full of anger and curiosity. A dangerous combination, for him at least.

"She's next" The girl's eyes got wide. "You're the next to die" She looked me directly in the eyes.

"What the hell are you talking about?" I quickly looked over to Duncan whose face and gone pale.

"Duncan what's going on?" No one was answering my questions and I wanted answers! He grabbed Alisa's arm with force.

"How do you know?" She quickly reinforced the grab and body slammed him on the ground and pulled out this wood stick and held it close to his heart.

"Don't you EVER do that again?" She looked at me and Gwen. "For people that need my help, you're seriously making me reconsider" She released Duncan, who pushed her against a pole and took her stake.

"We didn't ask for your protection, if you wanna leave us for dead then go, no one is making you stay" Duncan was no yelling in Alisa's face. I didn't know what was going on. Alisa only got angrier and pushed Duncan into a car. WOW SHE'S STRONG! That car was a good 20 yards away! Note to self; don't get on her bad side. I saw Gwen run to Duncan's side, so now was my chance.

"Um Alisa is it?" She turned away from Duncan and looked at me. I was scared, but I had to continue.

"What exactly do you not want to protect them from?"

"We don't really know who or what it is yet". I could tell that she could sense my fear.

"My turn for a question" I nodded and she continued. "Do you know what I am?" What did she mean? I shook my head. She came close to me and sniffed me, I stood so still. "You have several scents all over you; vampire, witch, werewolf, bean sidhe, half breed…." This chick was seriously loopy, none of that actually existed. "Actually we do exist, thank you" Her fangs popped out and she smiled. I screamed as I felt my blood rise. Then suddenly everything went dark.

I felt myself laying against something cold yet warm. It was comfortable and strong. It smelled good; it smelled like…..DUNCAN. I quickly got up and my cheeks turned red. I was lying in Duncan's car with Gwen watching me intensely. "Why are you looking at me like that?" It was no question that me and Gwen didn't quite get along. Now was not the time for us to fight, but if she continues I will not hesitate to punch her directly in the face.

"What do you know" She was confident and direct.

"What do you mean what do I know, I heard your whole conversation and more". I heard Duncan whisper a low 'Damn'. "What is going on?" They looked at each other, deciding on whether they should tell me or not. Like I didn't already know, they weren't human and they are in some deep trouble. We just sat in silence.

"So you two wanna tell me what you are if you're not human".

"If we tell her, we might as well tell the others" Duncan's eyes were low and sad.

"Courtney tell the others to meet at Duncan's house at 7, you be there too of course".

"Why my house? I don't think my brother would go for that"

"Well, he's a part of this too". Ahh Duncan's big brother. Of course, Duncan was a twin but I never got the chance to meet his brother. He never really talks about him much; I've never really spent time at Duncan's house. Only like... 3 times, maybe? "Duncan's at 7, got it", I got out of his car and started walking toward school. Boy was I ready to 7 o'clock.

* * *

(Gwen's P.O.V)

Duncan and I just started at each other. "Are you really ready?" His voice was shaky.

"Yeah, I'm tired of hiding my past and the other side of my life from everyone, especially Trent".

"You two been going through things huh?"

"Yeah, he's just going through his clingy stage its kinda cute. What about you and Alana?" This was the time to get the true scoop from Duncan about what was going through his head.

"Honestly, I don't know how it's going to last. So many things wrong with the relationship. Now that I'm with her EVERYDAY its different, she's not the same girl I meet in juvie years ago. She's clingy, VERY clingy. I can't do clingy girls, I need my space. You know I haven't feed in the last 2 days because of her. Plus, I miss Courtney A LOT. She really is the right girl for me, I'm not afraid to admit it. If I get a second chance, I WILL NOT take it for granted Gwen. I promise you, I would not take it for granted. I miss everything about her" He hangs his head down. "I know I fucked up, but I miss her. I made the wrong decision, what do I do Gwen?" I started at him dumbfounded, what did he expect me to say?

"Well Duncan I can't give you expert advice because Courtney and I aren't the best of friends..."

"So I'm on my own?" I nod, I felt bad but he lost her so now he has to work for her. I hope things work out for them.

I tried to change the subject once I saw how sad he looked."What do you think about Bridgette's sister?"

"I just meet her, but from what I heard from Geoff. He got them mixed up and made out with her". My eyes went big, I can't believe him.

"Do you think Bridgette will take him back?"

"Of course, those two are in love, nothing can tear them apart". As we continued our conversation we decided to skip the rest of school and prepare for the showdown at 7.


	6. The Truth Is I'm A Witch

**HAHA next chapter, hope you enjoy ^.^ Let me know, if I switch point of views too much,please.**

* * *

_(Gwen's P.O.V)_

My heart was racing and my blood was high. I peeked over to the clock and read, 6:55. Knowing my friends, they were going to ringing my doorbell directly at 7. I don't think I was ready. I snugged closer into Duncan's chest and began thinking over about what I was about to do. Duncan sensed me tensed up and began to hold me closer.

"If you hold me any tighter, I'll pop" He instantly loosened up.

"Sorry, I just don't want you to stress". "How are you so calm, we are about to tell EVERYTHING. And if you haven't noticed, there are consequences we have to face. Our son is missing for fuck's sake Duncan! There someone out to kill me and COURTNEY. What else can go wrong?" I stared at him with wide eyes.

"Are you done ranting?" I slightly nod, ready for his next words. "First off, we have to take things slow. One step at a time, first we tell our friends then we conjure up a plan to protect Courtney meanwhile searching for Onyx. Everything is going to be fine; we will capture whoever/whatever is coming for you. I promise" He kissed my forehead and I was completely reassured. Just then I heard the doorbell ring. I was a wreck again! Duncan moved from our comfortable position and opened his door. _Where is Duncan's brother?_ I thought. I watched my friends with serious eyes, I tried not to scare to hard into Trent's. After I tell him the truth I doubt things will stay the same.

* * *

_(Courtney's P.O.V)_

I can't believe my mom. She couldn't just watch Nicole for an hour or two! Trent knocked on Duncan's door. We were all here. Bridgette, Kristy, Geoff, Alana, Trent, Nicole and I walked through the door hold and into the house. Gwen motioned us onto the couch. "Who is this?" Gwen face was slightly irritated, but sense I wasn't here for a cat fight I let it go.

"She's my daughter and my mom couldn't watch her so" I did sound a bit irritated." Now Nicole you can go through Duncan's kitchen I'm sure he has some snack or something" Nicole said nothing and walked towards the kitchen. "Courtney you never told me about Nicole's dad" Bridgette's voice sounded weak.

"She probably doesn't even know who it is" Did Gwen really just mumble those words. I jumped up but Alana sqeezed my hand and gave me reassuring eyes. I sat back down and reminded myself to scowl her about it later."As far as I see, you and Duncan were the only two to know about her". Gwen's voice was beginning to annoy me, honestly.

"And when the day comes, I will tell. Right now, I can here to figure out what the hell happened at lunch". Duncan and Gwen shared a glance before looking down.

"So the time has come for Gwen and I to tell you the truth about us" Duncan lowly lifted his head to look at us.

"Please don't make this dramatic and just come out with it" Alana was obviously aggravated.

"What Duncan is about to say, is completely true and don't doubt us" Gwen looked nervous, good.

"I am a vampire and Gwen is a witch". I watched Duncan's tender face as 2 sharp, pearly white fangs popped from his gums. There was a rows of gasps, but I wasn't effected at all. I just could not look away from his fangs, until he said "I've been a vampire for at least 289 years and I was born this way, which is why I age. Gwen is not only a witch but she is the princess of all creatures".

"Duncan let me explain this" He nodded and stared into space, avoiding my eyes. "I'm the princess of a galaxy called Terri Dei Mostri. It's a place where the witches rule overall, but the planets do have there own government. Terri Dei Mostri is Italian for the land of monsters. There are all types of monsters, Vampires, Witches, Werewolves, Demons, Sorcers, Fairies, Bean Sidhes, Sirens, the list goes on and on. Each type of monster has a planet and they have a ruler. I am the soon-to-be ruler over the Witches and all monsters." She looked at Trent. "And I'm in some trouble….we all happen to be in some trouble, actually". "Earlier today I was informed that someone is out to kill me", she turned her eyes away from Trent and looked at me, "and Courtney". Everyone except me gasped again. I guess after hearing this news once already, I don't the whole effect twice. I wasn't scared, I had no reason to be…Right? Geoff opened his mouth to speak, but Gwen had more to say. "Before you say anything, Duncan and I have something major to say. Its bigger than what we just told you". I listened closely, hoping not to miss a word. Gwen wasn't looking at anyone is particular, she was looking at something far away like Duncan. "Duncan and I have seen around each other for some time, and we have two children together. Crystal is actually 3 but because of her super powered genes she's like 9 and Onyx is 2 but because of his genes he's 7. They are both half witch and half vampire but they're special. I'm not gonna go deeper into that, you will meet them in due time. But the reason I mentioned them, is because well Onyx is missing. From what I've been told, this isn't the first time, so people aren't as worried. Being a mother you can only help, but worry. I just hope that you guys understand the situation we are in".

"You say we, but we're only human. How are we suppose to help you?" Bridgette had a confused look on her face. I could tell she was trying to suck everything in as best as she could.

"See that's the thing Bridge, not all of you are human. Bridgette and Geoff are Bean Sidhes,Trent and Alana is still unknown, but I they're physic" I look around after what Duncan just said.

"Some I'm the only human?" I was kind of upset. _Why am I the only normal one, I want some excitement in my life_, I thought.

"I think so, Duncan and I haven't sensed anything paranormal about you".

"Great…" We all sat in silence, none of us making eye contact with each other. This was more than I expected, but somehow I feel like I knew. It's like the feeling of déjà vu .

"So no one has nothing to say?" There goes her annoying voice again.

"Well Gwen let's give them a time to think over what we told them". She only nodded, I heard someone at the front door. Duncan goes to open it, "You're late".

"See what had happened was.." . I gasped. That voice. It was husky yet sweet, and distinctive from any voice I ever heard. It was him.

* * *

_(Zach's P.O.V)_

_Great, Duncan's about to give us the third degree_, I thought and Nick and I walk through the door. That's when I sensed her. Is it her? It can't be! Its been so long, I speed up a bit to get a closer look. Its her! She was staring right back at me. Everything and everyone else just disappeared; it was just me and her. She was my first, everything. And I let her down, after all the promises I made. The room was dead silent, suddenly everything went back to normal until I felt something hard againt my right cheek. "ALANA!". It was her voice, I knew it from anywhere. I snapped back into reality only to see Alana ready for a second punch. I caught her arm and twisted it behind her back.

"Calm down" I ordered into her ear. She rammed me into a wall and I let her go. She quickly recovered and punched me in my gut. I stumble over in slight pain. Duncan tackled Alana to the ground and Gwen came to my aid. I watched her sit there. She said nothing. She did NOTHING, but sit there with millions of emotions scribbled all over her face.

"Duncan GET OFF ME" Alana was ready for another round, so was I. She managed to get away from Duncan and came charging towards me. She tried to punch me in my face, but deflected the blow. I hit her in her shoulder and she came back harder and hit me in my side. She kicked me in my knee and throws me into another wall. Wow she's strong! I don't want to seriously fight her. Once I managed to get up she kicked me in my…'family jewels'. That's was it, I was no longer holding back.

Courtney must have sensed things were about to get serious because she screamed "STOP IT BOTH OF YOU". She ran over to us and stood in the middle.

"COURTNEY ARE YOU CRAZY, AFTER ALL HE'S DONE!". Well what did I do?

"Alana, fighting isn't always the soultions. It's part of the reason you got sent to juvie in the first place!". She turned around and sat back on the couch. I looked over at Nick, he looked so scared. That's when a little girl coming within my view.

"Mommie, what was all that noise?" I stared at her. That's my little girl. I tear escaped my eye. That's my daughter, and I'm meeting her for the first time in a long time.

"Actually Nicole, I want you to meet someone" Was she really about to do this right here, right now?

"I don't think this is the right time" She turned to look at me with hurt eyes

" Are you rejecting them again!?"

"No, never again, its just…This isn't the time".

"No time better than the present, Zach". The way she says my name, its breathtaking.

"Zach, how do you two know each other?". I forgot there were other people in the room. I slowly answered Duncan's question.

"This is Courtney, Duncan. Nick's mother".

"Nooo, that's my ex-girlfriend that I'm still in love with, Courtney" We stared at each other, we were with the same girl!

* * *

_(Courtney's P.O.V)_

I didn't know Zach was Duncan's brother! Great, this is just great. I'm in love with guys who happen to be brothers. Not just brothers, but twins. Bridgette broke my line of thought with a question "So wait, Courtney you have two kids as well?" Bridgette was trying putting things together in her head.

"Yes, I had twins. Nickolas and Nicolette, Zach rejected them. He told me lies of how we were going to be a family" A tear escaped my eyes, and I was looking directly at him. Making him feel bad for everything that he has done to me. I wanted to make him feel guilty. "He was a horrible father. He never was there for anything. Things happened and it all resulted with Alana in a two year sentence and the twins separating. I take Nicole and he takes Nick" I was no longer letting tears fall, I was crying my eyes out and I wasn't ashamed. Nicole came to my side and hugged me. "You missed all the milestones of her life, her first crawl, her first word, he first step, everything." I felt strong hands, help me up and carried me into a separate room. I didn't know exactly where I was going, I had too much water in my eyes.

"Courtney…" I knew it was him. I wiped away my tears and looked out the window. I didn't want to look at him. "I'm sorry, there are reasons that you probably wont understand of why I did what I did" What?

"What do you mean I wont understand? I understand perfectly fine. You weren't ready for the responsibility of children, you got what you wanted and you left me. I was left to wake up at 3 in the morning to feed them and change them, you didn't want them, you didn't love them!"

"Don't you dare tell me what I thought. I love them and thought about them everyday, I just… there are some things that-" I stopped him, I didn't want to hear excuses. I wanted closure and to be left alone.

"Spare me the excuses and just tell me the truth, then we can live our lives separately" .

* * *

_(Zach's P.O.V)_

I stared at Courtney. She was beautiful, like I always remembered. Tears stained her face, but that didn't take away from her beauty. Her freshly dyed jet black hair, untainted mocha skin, deep dark abyss eyes, and her cute freckles that she hates but I love. I started to smile, but she frowned.

"Stop staring at me and tell me".

"Just give me a minute to admire what I lost". She lightly blushed, but it quickly went away.

"I don't have time for this" She got up to leave.

"Wait, am I going to get a chance to meet my daughter?" I know she was dying to meet Nick.

"No, she older, more mature and I don't want her to get hurt, especially if you gonna walk in her life then leave her completely alone. I not gonna let you put her through what you did to me." I watched a tears fall as she walked out my bedroom door.

Damnit Zach, you cant do anything right. I throw my lamp at the wall. I wanted them, but I messed up. I laid down on my bed and thought about all the mistakes in my life. If only Courtney knew the truth…. I'll tell her, but when the time is right.


	7. The Plot Thickens

**I've been M.I.A for a few days, but its because my internet has been down but I've still been typing my stories. Ive got like a few to upload so here they come. ENJOY :D**

* * *

_(Courtney's P.O.V)_

I was lying in bed, replaying the events that happened today. My ex boyfriend, Duncan, and father of my children, Zach, are twins. Duncan is a vampire, so that means Zach is a vampire. Wait…. Does that make Nicole and Nick vampires? I'll have to look into that later. All my friends are pretty much a part of this world that I have no access to. Is that a good or bad thing? A knock on my balcony stopped my train of thought. I opened the door to see Duncan, standing there.

"Hey". Did I really want to talk to him, or were things too raw?

"Hey, Duncan" I stepped out and closed the door behind me. I felt the cool air hit my face.

"Is there something you want to discuss?"

"Alana and I broke up" What did he want me to do? Jump in his arms and make things better. NO.

"What does that have to do with me?" I came off as rude and mean, exactly what I wanted.

"I just need someone to talk to" He sounded sincere, being alive for over 100 years I pretty sure he's a good actor. I sat down anyways.

"I'm listening".

* * *

_(Alana's P.O.V)_

Hard knocks at the front door, pulled me away from my deep sleep. After that bomb Gwen and Duncan dropped on us, and arguing with Duncan, I was tired. Whoever is at the door, is gonna get it! Ugh, my parents had their door closed doing who-knows-what. I shiver at the thought. I walk down the stairs and take a quick glance at the time. It read 2:17. This better be Tupac, who knocks at someone's door at 2 in the morning?! I have school tomorrow…wow I actually care about school? Maybe this town IS changing me. I open the door, to see the exact face I ran away from. I slap my hand on my face and look back up to see his goofy face looking right back at me.

"James, do you know what time it is?" I tried to sound irritated, even though I couldn't. He was hot. Beyond hot, if that's even possible. He had deep emerald eyes that could memorize anyone. Hair that effortlessly looked sexy and his body! He looked as if he just came from the gym. His muscles were toned and slightly glistening, you could see his stone abs through his shirt. I looked up at this moist mocha face.

"Well if someone came to pick me up from the airport like I asked, we wouldn't have this problem would we?" I 'accidently' forgot. Ok I actually did forget, I was too occupied with Duncan.

"You couldn't have just gone to a hotel?" He walked in and set his bags down.

"I could have, but you would have missed me too much". James pulled me close and looked deep into my eyes. I pushed away from him.

"Get away you perv". He smiles at me.

"Alana don't deny the connection".

"Connection?"

"Yeah.", he gave me a confused look, "So you didn't feel that connection we have before you left last week". OH _that _connection.

"That wasn't a connection, it was just…you know". He looked almost sad when I said that

, "So no strings attached if we do it again?" I looked up at him.

"No strings attached". I jumped into his arms and smashed my face to his.

* * *

_(Courtney's P.O.V)_

Duncan and I were just sitting out on my balcony, like old times. It felt so natural and comfortable. But I caught myself looking at Duncan's delicate face. Nobody knew but he had dimples, you never saw them because he rarely shoes emotion. He hated it when I pointed it out, but they were so cute. Duncan noticed how quiet I became and gave me a questioning look, "You okay?" I nodded.

"Look Courtney I know I hurt you, but-" I stopped him.

"Duncan don't.." My voice sounded weaker then I intended, but we weren't ready.

"I know I messed up, but I'll get you back" A part of me, actually felt relieved to hear him say that, but I wasn't gonna let him know that. I sighed and leaned back in my chair. 'What's on your mind?"

"All that happened today"

"I was surprised you weren't scared"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well Princess, you do get scared easily" I narrowed my eyes at him, knowing exactly what he's talking about.

"Well who has their first date at a graveyard?" I laughed at the memory, it was the weirdest most awkwardest date I've ever been on, but it was fun.

"You liked it anyways. I thought you were going to scream when I flashed my fangs, today"

"I thought I was too, but I didn't chicken out."

"Surprisingly, you know you're a screamer" He smirked.

"DUNCAN" I playfully smacked his arm. He put his finger over his mouth.

"You're gonna wake Nicole up". I quieted my laugh, then I remembered my thoughts earlier.

"Oh yeah, since you and Zach are born vampire then what are Nicole and Nick?" .

"Funny you ask that, we have been trying to ask that for ourselves. Nick hasn't shown many vampiric signs."

"Vampiric signs?"

"Yeah, like having the crave to kill or for blood, no superpowers. He just grows fast and is abnormally smart."

"Just like Nicole, but is he a loner?"

"No, maybe Nicole is just having a hard time around kids. She's not use to being around kids, maybe spending time with Nick would change that.." I didn't even have to think about the question.

"Duncan, no we already discussed this! I don't want her to get hurt."

"That's her decision, Princess."

"Her decision? She's 3! She's not old enough to make decisions!

" "Princess, you cant keep her from the man that's a part of her"

"The same man that didn't want her! " He got quitter,

"There's a reason for that".

"I wish someone would just tell me already! Why wasn't he there Duncan? Huh? Because he doesn't want responsibility? Or was it because he really didn't love me?" Duncan just sat there looking up at the stars; I got up from my chair and got closer to his face. "Duncan, please tell me. I need closure; I need something to make this ache in my heart go away". Tears began to fall. He pulled me into his lap and I buried my face into his chest and let me tears fall. "Do you know how hard it is? I remember she asked me where he was, I couldn't even answer. But I had to answer her, so I told her he went on a really long trip to a faraway place. Every father's day she would make a card and ask 'Mommy is he coming back today?' and to see the anticipation in my little girl's eyes and knowing I can never fell that void that she will always have in her heart. It hurts." He rubbed my arms and held me tighter.

"I'm sorry on his behave Court. I know he hurt you, because of his recklessness, but I'm sure he would like to make up for it." I stopped crying just to notice I soaked his shirt.

"I am so sorry, I didn't mean to."

"It's fine, it's just a shirt"

"I think I have an extra" I stood up from his arms, and went into my room and opened the drawer that contained his shirt. I grabbed the shirt and shut the drawer. Suddenly I felt strong hands wrap around my waist from behind me and pull me close. "Duncan…" I whispered weakly. He whispered in my ear.

"I love you". I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand, and shivers went down my body. I felt so warm in his embrace; he turned me around to face him. I inched closer in his face, and looked down at his lips.

"I love you too", I whispered, "But I'm not gonna be your rebound" I kissed his cheek and handed him the shirt.

"I understand, but I will win you over Princess" he smirked.

"Goodnight Duncan" I walked over to my balcony door and motioned for him to leave with a light smile on my face. "See you tomorrow" He walked through the door.

"No goodnight kiss?" I flicked him off and slammed the door in his face. I smiled as I headed back to bed. I lay under my vintage covers and leaned to turn my lamp off only to see a picture of Duncan and me together. I smiled at the memory and put the frame down. 'I need to clean all my memories of Duncan away tomorrow' I thought. I turned the lamp down and laid into my bed. I strangely couldn't help but feel like someone was watching me…

* * *

_(Gwen's )_

Trent hasn't called me, Alisa hasn't tried to contact me and my brother has yet to reply to my message. Did no one understand the type of situation I'm in right now! I was in Terri Dei Mostri castle in my Green day pajamas and I didn't care. Someone was going to give me answers. I forced my mother's bedroom doors open only to see her missing. I totally forgot about the time diference, who knows where she is?! I walked down to the counsel corridor, in search of a certain witch.

"HAYLEY' The redhead saw me and ran for it. "GUARDS!" They instantly shut the nearest door, her only exit. She stood there with her head low, in defeat. "Hayley, what the hell was that for?".

"Well Gwen its 8 in the morning and I just woke up, so I'm sorry I didn't jump in your arms when your lovely voice called me name. What do you want anyways?"

"Do you know here my mom is?"

" She has meeting all day, as far as I know"

"Where's Dan?"

"You know he refuses to live in the castle"

"Reguardless you should still have tabs on him, he's my brother, therefore he's still royalty" She walked over to her desk and I followed her. "Where's Crystal?" Hayley was aggravated,

"Well damn when did I become a GPS system?"

"Aggravated are we?"

"Hell yes! I have 99 things to do and helping you is not one" She turned and began to type viciously on her laptop. I watched the pastey skinned redhead, as she worked in her yellow corset with a black bead choker around her neck. She seemed to have on black skinny jeans and black pumps.

"Who are you trying to impress?"

"Don't you have someone to find, like your son?"

"Who put the wrong ingreident in your witch pot today?" She shooed me out her office and into an empty corridor. I continued to walk in search of my mom and I ran into my mom's closest friend and maid, Gina. Even though I perferably didn't trust her, I respected her for multiple purposes. Gina had electrifying green eyes and had on the beautiful flowing sea green dress that dragged onto the floor.

"Morning, Gwenth"

"Hey G, seen my mom?"

"Yeah, she's on her way to the confrence room, hurry is you wanna catch her, she's really busy today" I thank Gina and ran towards the conference room and ran directly into my mom.

"Gwen why are you running, and what are you doing here?" She didn't even give me time to talk before saying, "Lets talk later, I have so much todo"

"But mom-".

"Bye sweetie" She kissed me cheek and walked into the room. That just brought back so many memories of my childhood. Countless times of my mother disappointing my brother and I. She always put her duty as a queen before her kids. You could say she's the reason I am the way I am. I opened a portal and went back to Earth. 'I did all that for nothing' I thought.

I opened my bedroom door and saw Crystal sitting on my bed crying. I ran to her "Crystal, whats wrong?" . I tried to make out the words she was saying inbetween sobs, but I couldn't. "Crystal, please calm down and tell me whats wrong" . She tried to calm down

"The-ey took U-UUncle D-Dan and C-Christa but I-I got away". "Who took them?" She shook her head and rested her head on my shoulder and continued to sob.

I managed to calm Crystal down and she went to sleep in my couch. I pulled out my phone and dailed a number. "You need to get here NOW". I ended the call before they could reply. I only had to wait minutes before she arrived at my door.

"You rang?" Alisa stood sheepishly at my doorstep. I pulled her into my apartment.

"We need to talk"


	8. It All Clicks

**This is a short chapter, but I had a few minutes to throw this together sooo I did, ENJOY**

* * *

_(Gwen's P.O.V)_

I dragged Alisa into my room in hope of keeping Crystal asleep. "Why am I here?"

"Well when my family goes missing, there's only one person to blame" Alisa just looked at me unaffected by what I just said.

"My people are already on all that, and when I was in the car I got a call. Onyx is back at the castle", she look at me with nonchalant eyes, "anything else you want to bitch about?" I slightly shook my head and she stood up. "Now, a request 'Princess' and I do use that term loosely? Don't tell me how I'm doing my job; just know that I'm doing it. Now if you don't mind I need to take Crystal down for questioning."

"She's 3!"

"She's a witness! With only limited evidence left at the scene maybe she could give us a lead." I moved out of her way and hung my head.

* * *

_(Alana's P.O.V)_

'So warm, so soft' I thought. I flutter my eyes open to see James! I instantly sat up and noticed I was nude. I slapped my hand on my face. 'Damnit Alana, now he's gonna hold this against you forever' I thought. I noticed my clothes nearby and grabbed them. I looked around and saw I was in his room. I tip-toed out and closed the door behind me. I walked back into my room and noticed the time. Right as I was about to hop in the shower, my phone begins to ring. I didn't recognize the number, "Hello?".

"Aunt A-AAlana!" It was Nicole and she was crying, sobbing infact.

"Nicole! Calm down, what's wrong?" I wasn't even worried about how she got my number, I just want to know why she was crying. She stopped crying and screamed "Help!". It sounded as if she was being pulled away from the phone. "NICOLE, NICOLE!" Then a deep, disguised voice answered the phone.

"Bring me Gwen and James and they live" . The line went dead.

* * *

(_Zach's P.O.V)_

I didn't sleep at all last night, I had too many thought about how I was going to tell Courtney about everything. After hours I was finally able to close my eyes, only to have Nick run into my room with frantic eyes. "Nick go to sleep". Something was off about him, he didn't walk off like usual.

"Dad, something's wrong" I sat up and looked at him. "I keep hearing this girl's voice, screaming help me and saying mommie. I see images of the cave and hearing this woman's voice…" He looked as if she was on the verge of crying. I sat on the edge of my bed and grabbed him by the shoulders.

"Have you been watching scary movies?"

"NO, Dad I'm being serious! I think they're in trouble".

"Okay come on", I grabbed his hand and was about to put him back to bed when I heard a familiar knock at the door. I opened it only to see Alana with moist saddened eyes, "Did your rabid pit-bull die?" .

"Nicole and Courtney have been taken". That's when it all clicked.

* * *

**Hehe cliffhanger...**


	9. Taken

**(Crystal's P.O.V)**

Alisa took me through a series of doors. I guess I was at the police station, it looked nothing like in the movies. I walked through a black door to see a table with a man sitting across from the empty chair. Alisa motioned me to sit in that empty chair. I remembered what my grandmother told me; in situations like this you must not show fear. I held my head high and walked over to the chair as gracefully as I could.

"Crystal, I am detective Kelly and just going to ask you a few questions" I giggled. "What's funny?"

"Your name is Kelly and you're a guy. What did your parents hate you or something?"

"I'm going to disreguard that question. So lets continue with things. Crystal do you know who took your uncle and soon-to-be aunt?"

"No" I kept my response short and quick. I heard things go smoother like that.

"Okay Crystal, what do you remember?"

"I was in my room, just waking up. I heard screams and things being thrown. I walk into the living room to see Christa unconicious but Dan was still fighting for his life. The person was in all black attire. I got a sideways look at his face, its was a man. He had neatly kept facial hair, forest green eyes and he looked to be old. I was in such a shock I couldn't move from that spot. Luckily he didn't see me, but Dan did. He mouthed for me to run. Right after he did, the man stabbed him and threw him over to Christa's lifeless body. I knew I was next, I ran back to my room and carefully shut the door hoping he wouldn't hear me lock it. I panicked. I dont know what to do, how to get away."

"sorry to interrupt, but what made you go to your mom's. From what we've gathered, she really hasn't been in your life. Why go to her for comfort?"

"She may not be there, but she's stil my mother. I believe in giving second chances, but I was so scared out of my mind that I really didn't have a choice"

"You could have went to the castle"

"No, I don't like being there. It doesn't feel like home to me."

"So what happened after you went into your room?'

"I teleported to my mother's home, I left everything out and told her what happened. Thus here we are now"

"Do you know anybody of the description you gave me?"

"No…well yes. I think yes, I remember not to long ago. I sneaked into my grandmother's room, to find something and I ended up finding an old photo album. Strange that I found a photo album in a magical world, I know. Obviously it was old! So I went through it, I saw many pictures with my grandmother holding my mother and Dan. Pictures with her in a wedding dress next to this man that looks somewhat like the one I described. As I kept going through the pages, i saw saw mow and more reaccuring picture of this man was my grandmother". Kelly nodded at my statements.

"Ok I'll need you to give a detailed description to the artist so we can get this out to th public". Kelly tood from his seat. "Thanks for your cooperation Crystal" He held out his hand, and I slowly shok it.

"Its Princess Crystal thank you" I released his hand and walked out the room gracefully._ I've always wanted to to do that!_ I high-fived myself in my head.

* * *

**(Duncan's P.O.V)**

I wiped the sleepiness out of my eyes as I sat on my couch listening to everyone panic. I look over to the near-by clock to see it say 5: 49. Why the hell am up!? Why is everyone panicking? I didn't know but all this noise was annoying me…"What exactly is the problem?" Everyone stopped there pickering at looked at me with millions of emotions.

"Did you hear nothing of what we just told you!" Alana eyes looked moist and frantic. I slightly shook my head "Typical Duncan, everything goes from one ear out the other unless you're in a mini skirt or have had too many shots".

"Someone's sour since our break-up". Everything went silent, but Alana was the first to speak up.

"Well I'm over that" She cuddled up to some muscle meat head. He smiled, ugh the guy was such a tool. But why do I care?

"Just tell me what happened?". Just then Gwen walks through the door with Crystal.

"DADDY!" She runs and jumps right into my arms. Oh I haven't seen her in what seems like ages. She's changed, well grown so to speak. Her teal overalls she wore when she was 1, has changed into a teal shirt with cute designs and black shorts. Looks as if her hair has gone through some changes, its longer, mid-back in-fact. Plus she added some red streaks. A nice touch if I must add.

"Hey Angel" I picked her up and twirled her in the air.

"As much as I hate to break up a reunion, this isn't the time" Gwen's face was dead serious. Crystal sensed the seriousness and sat next to me on the couch. "Now, we know Courtney, Nicole, Dan my brother and Christa his roommate-"

"Fiancé" Crystal interrupted.

"Ok Christa his fiancée are missing and in return they want me and James" She pointed to the tool.

"So the tool has a name". Alana was throwing daggers at me with her eyes. I knew our break-up would be hard, but noow I feel as if it will be deadly.

"Yes, I'm James. I'm Courtney's and Alana's like best childhood friend"

"More like only friend" Alana mummbled thinking no one heard, only James who smirked. I hurt with my super-hearing.

"What's wrong Alana, you could make friends with more comprehendible people?"

"I didn't like to make friends with idiots like you!"

"HEY!" gwen screamed to get our attention, I knew she was a screamer (Pun intended), her lungs wer secretly cursing her. "Alana, Duncan cut the drama okay, there's something big comng and we all need to be on the same page. Ok" We both gave a quick nod before averting each others eyes.

"Gwen, what exactly is coming? No one has told me whats going on" I sat there dumb-founded waitingon someone to tell me what was going on.

"I told you, but you'r-"

"ALANA IS YOU CAN'T HANDLE THIS THEN LEAVE" Gwen's throat was a hint of red, her vocal cord weren't accustomed to this kind of strain.

"My fuckin sister is missing and you expect me to leave? You got life fucked up"

"Well Alana something gotta give. Either it's your attitude or you". Alana turn her head and crossed her arms over her chest as an response. As I watched her, my senses clicked,

"Courtney's missing?"

"Not only Courtney, but Nicolette was taken as well." Zach's face was full of concern and lost love.

"Plus Uncle Dan, Crystal and I were attacked earlier" Crystal was only adding more fuel to my fire. Gwen must have saw how pissed off I was,

"Duncan, don't do something stupid. We don't know what we're up against, so count your blessings while you still have them."

"She's right dude, lets get a game plan before we hike the ball." Everyone starred at Geoff.

"Babe, I didn't know you were into sports" Bridgette was clasp onto his arm like a rag doll, they were truly two peas in a pod.

"That's not a sport silly!". Everyone laughed. If felt nice to have a laugh in our time of distress.

"So back at the task at hand, what are we gonna do?" Bridgette quickly brought everyone back down.

"We can't act suddenly, we don't know what we're up against" Gwen was now stratigizing the best she could.

"Actuallu mommie, I think I do. I did get a glimpse of the man, I'll try to get a stetch from the station and show you. I think it woul dbe better than me sitting here describing him to you." Crystal's voice was so small.

"That sounds best, other than that. I advise that everyone be on high alert, if you see os suspect anything suspesious let someone know. We need to stick together, I think this guy only has a chance if he takes us out in numbers. Other than that, there's nothing left to say" Gwen looked defeated. She didn't know what to do. How do we get Courtney back, if she's alive?

* * *

_(Courtney's P.O.V)_

I felt sweat drip from my forehead to my chin. My arms were tied above my head and my mid-drift was in full view since I was still in my pajamas. I had a small gash wound on my side. My kidnapper held a knife to my side, me the defiate little girl I tried to run. The knife didn't go too deep, but deep enough for he to bleed a great bit. It was hurt alot at first but now it's was slumped next to me int he same position. Fromt he slow movement in her chest I could tell she was alive yet unconious, thankfully. I don't know who took us, but he's out to do something. I don't think I'm on Earth anymore, I must be inthe magic demension. Nothingon Earth is this beautiful. I know I've been captured and all but the veiw from this cave was better than you could imagine. We were dangling from the mouth of the cave, going out the cave was connected to others than ultimately led downwards. There always was a stream, it looked as if the water was made of crystals. A sight worth seeing but not in my circumstances.

I could nothing but dangle, I haven't seen my kidnapper in hours. I can't help to think of what he is going to do to me. More importantly what is he gonna do with Nicole? I check my surroundings, not a living organism in sight. Hopefully the others would be looking for me soon...


	10. Announcement

RED ALERT, RED ALERT...

I was making a decsion on weather I should actually continue this story. So please, if you feel I should, review or DM me but until I feel i have enough support. I think I'll just delete the story...


	11. The Deal with the Kidnapper

Weeks have past and their has been no word on Courtney and or Nicole, her parents were starting to worry but that's the Gwen's magic everything was ran smoothly. Nothing spuspucious was found, but something strange was going on with James. He's been in and out of it for a while...

* * *

**(James's P.O.V)**

I just can't belive it, I can't! All this time of living with my father in Miami, and he wasn't even my real father. I feel like everything I go through it nothing. My whole life is a mystery! It wasn't until Alana broke me from my trance did I relaize I was driving,

"Jay, are you ok?"

"I'm fine, just have alot on my mind"

"Not to be random but do you remember you mom's double chocolate fudge brownies she used to make?!" I smiled but it quickly faded away._ My mom..._

"Yeah, too bad she's in australia huh?"

"Yeah, she was a magical woman really"

"You don't even know the half of it" She didn't hear me when I said that thankfully. We were on our way to Gwen's for a little meeting. Lately we have been slowly gathering information in hopes of resue of Courtney and Nicole.

We were now in Gwen's living room and all attention was on me. "So, a few nights ago my mom appeared in my room. Mind you my mom left me when i was 3 in Miami with my 'father'. Turns out I'm a sourcer and my mother in the queen of Barquanna the second most powerful witch family of Magix. I'm prince and my father was the most powerful dark wizard ever. She told me that she suspicions that he is who took Courtney and Nicole. But she has no idea where he may keep them." Even starred at me who deer eyes, Dunan was the first to speak up with noting but rage in his voce.

"So when the hell was she gonna conjure up the ball to...this whole situation is fucked up. Plain and simple! I want to know everything about your father. EVERYTHING. Alsia I want every warrior searching all his old hideout and everything" Alisa nodded before dissappearing in thin aiar! I have to get used to the magical words that I'm apart of. Why couldn't she just keep me in the dark, I mean it's been 16 years since I'm last seen here, why now? I'm 19 going on 20, why now?

"Duncan, yoiu can't just go demanding orders to people who don't work for you"

"Damnnit Gwen it's been a week, a fucking week and we haven't made any type of . My girlfriend- exgirlfriend may be dead along with my niece. I can't live with that. Just because you weren't too fond of Courtney doesn't mean that I can't order people around to do the job you odnt too much are for!"

"I carre about finindg Courtney as much as you do!"

"Then why the hell has it been a week and we know nothing". We all waited for a response. She said nothing. Looks like I left drama in Miami only to come to bigger drama in Canada. _Great.. _"Now let me operate this situation, I'm sure you have things you would much rather be doing right now." His voce was cold and slightly aggatated. So I guess he has history with Courtney and Gwen. See being the new guy is never fun, you gotta cath yourself up on all the latest dramma as well as learn who to trust and personalitlies. "James, is it?" He was talking to me! I nodded, "I need you to take to your mother"

"I don't know how" He sighed in anger.

"I need you to figure out how and _fast_." He turned to the rest of the group and continued to give out demands. _How the hell was I suppose to figure out how to get to another demension_...Gwen.

* * *

**(Courtney's P.O.V)**

It's been a week and I promise you they are not coming for me. That's how I feel at this point. I feel like they meants for me to be taken and they leave me here to rot with my daughter because she's the only person that would actually care I was gone. Or is the hysteria talking? At least this person had decencey enough to actually feed us. He'll try to have conversations with you once in a while but we would never reply. Maybe I should, figure out how to get ou of here. "So how's life" It turns to look at me, confused i guess. Whata m I suppose to say !? He kidnapped me and my kid.

"Umm i guess life is okay, but well no not really. The mothers of my children have attempted to kill me and on top of that, my debt was never paid."

"Your debt?"

"I reproduced, which wasn't suppose to happen. I was created to destroy the witches and in return I made more. For this deed, I am indebted. I owe the life of my first born child, whome I don't even know. Reguardless of that, the debt must be paid or the spirits will get angry" I looked at it confused.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Aren't you two Gwen and Crystal Hudon?"

"NO, I'm Courtney and this is my daughter Nicolette Smith". The thing put the hood down and faced me. He was a man, aging gracefully. He had smoked green eyes, they looked haunting yet inviting. They looked at like James's eyes yet something about them screamed Gwen... He had hair that was starting to grey.

"So your tellin me I kidnapped the wrong people and held them hostage for a week?"

"So your telling me, my friends haven't came to rescue me in a week ?"

"Well i guess I should let you go" Was he serious, this has to be a joke! Nothing that I was about to complain, all I could do was go along with it.

"Yeah you let us go and I'll help you get who you need. Deal?"

"Deal" Great, I was getting out of here and I did it all by myslef. Now all I have to do is figure out who his first born is and risk their life. Wow is this really what my life has turned into? Yep, it is...

* * *

**I am slowly but surely moving along with this story, I have a slight idea on where I think I wann go with it, but for now I'm just writing with no end :) Sounds great i know... so review and maybe I'll write another chapter... Thanks for reading**


End file.
